Left Out of the Loop
by VTBrink
Summary: Veronica McCall, 15-almost 16-, is being left out of the loop. Her brother is going through a weird phase and Veronica can't put her finger on it. He comes home late, doesn't show up at school and has this strange anger moods. She wants to help him but Scott shuts her off. So she decides to figure things out herself. Derek Hale being of those things to figure out.
1. Chapter 1: Wolf Moon

**_"Wolf Moon"_**

**_ Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf_**

I watched as my mother drove off. She had a late shift, again. As I walked up the stairs, I heard a car pull up, probably Stiles. 'Scott' I said while knocking on his door 'I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed'. 'Okay, goodnight! I'm gonna head to bed early as well'. I smiled, he probably didn't know that Stiles just pulled up. Scott went stiff went we heard noise outside. 'Did you hear that?' he asked. I shrugged. 'I think someone's out there' he said while picking up his bat. 'I'm going to check it out, wait here.' Cautiously Scott walked down the stairs. 'Just be careful!' I yelled behind him. Whenever Stiles came late at night, he and Scott could get themselves in quite some trouble. Last week, Stiles heard his dad talk over the phone that there had been a robbery on the city bank. He and Scott went to check it out and Stiles almost got hit by the robbers' escape car.

I walked into the bathroom I shared with Scott and turned on the shower. As I undressed myself I heard some loud noises outside, followed by the loud engine of Stiles' Jeep.

_I wonder what they're going after this time_, I thought. Probably nothing too exciting, seeing as this is Beacon Hills and nothing happens here. That robbery last week already made the front page of the two local newspapers and nobody even died.

I went over my body with the sponge and washed my hair. After a few minutes just standing there, letting the warm water running over my body, I turned the shower off and wrapped myself in a large towel. My phone, that I had put on the edge of the sink, started vibrating.

**_Stiles took me to the woods. Don't wait up_**

A text from Scott. And if he tells me not to wait up, I don't. So I went to my bedroom. The towel was replaced by a marine blue tank top and a pair of grey shorts. I nestled myself in my blankets and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A loud noise in the bathroom woke me up. I heard some cursing. Water started flowing. _Scott is showering now?_ I turned to my alarm clock, it was 12:31 PM. More noises and more cursing triggered my curiosity. I rolled out bed and walked towards the bathroom. Mom wasn't home yet.

Scott's bedroom door was open. I walked inside. A bloody shirt was on the floor, followed by some blood drops on his carpet. _What the hell? _The door to the bathroom was also open and Scott stood in front of the sink. He was dabbing his side. 'Scott, what are you doing?' I asked, scaring him. He turned around and my eyes widened at what I saw. A huge, bloody wound was on his side. It looked as if he was bitten. 'Oh my god! What happened to you?!' I exclaimed walking towards him. 'I don't know! It came out of nowhere!' I took the sponge from him and started to wipe away the blood around the wound. 'What came out of nowhere?' I asked. 'A wolf, it bit me' Scott said, wincing when I touched his wound with the sponge. 'A wolf? Are you sure?' Confusion hit me, wolves hadn't been in California for a few years now. 'Well, if you know any other animal that howls, looks like a dog and is extremely fury, which I think you don't, then yeah it was a wolf.' I didn't respond, I knew for sure that it couldn't have been a wolf, but Scott was certainly bitten by something and looked like he wasn't in the mood to discuss this.

So I patched him up using a technique our mom showed us when I scratched open my knee in 7th grade. 'Thanks Ronnie' Scott said, kissing my check. 'Just make sure mom doesn't find out, she would freak out' I said walking to the door. 'I know, I'll make sure she doesn't find out. I just hope Stiles' dad doesn't tell mom that he caught Stiles in the woods tonight 'cause then she'll suspect I also went.' Scott got underneath his covers. 'Wait, Stiles was caught? What about you?'

'I hid. I got away, that was when I got bitten' He said, yawning and clicking out the lamp on his bed stand. 'Goodnight Ronnie' He said and it seemed he already dozed off before I closed his door.

* * *

Knocking on my door woke me up. 'Veronica sweetie, you have to get ready' my mom's voice said 'are you awake?' The door opened slightly and she peeked inside my room. My response was a deep growl. She walked toward my bed and pulled the covers off me. 'Mom! Please! Why?!' I exclaimed, trying to get my covers back. 'Get dressed, breakfast is ready. Don't wanna be late for the first day of school' mom said smiling. I laid back and sighed deeply. School. I dreaded to go back to school. Summer break had been great and I was sure that it was bound be a boring school year, just as last year.

It seemed like, as soon as you went back to school after a break, that the classes were longer, even more boring and as if all the fun slowly faded away.

But it had to be done. So I got up, slowly got dressed and went downstairs. Scott and mom were already sitting across from each other on the breakfast table. I poured myself some juice and sat next to Scott.

'Well my offspring, I have to go. You two be good.' Mom said getting up and kissing us both on the cheek.

Scott left soon after her, leaving me alone. I sat back in my chair, relaxing while eating my breakfast, not bothering to pay attention to the time. My phone vibrated while I was putting away my cereal bowl.

**_I'm 99.9% sure you haven't left yet. Go now or you'll be late x Mom_**

Guess that's my cue to go.

* * *

When I arrived at school, the parking lots were already full of cars and bikes and everybody was already at their classes. I hurried myself to the entry but slowed down when I saw a girl sitting on a bench. I didn't know her.

'Hey, are you lost?' I said walking towards her. She looked up. 'Oh, no, just waiting for someone' She said, standing up and holding her hand out 'I'm Allison'. I smiled and shook her hand, 'Veronica. Nice to meet you'. I sat down next to her. 'New here I take it?'

'Yeah, just moved here. The principal told me to wait here.' Allison looked really sweet. Her brown locks fell down her face and her eyes had some kind of kindness in them. 'Well, you seem like a nice girl so I'm sure you'll make friends soon.' Her phone rang. She looked at me as if she wanted permission to pick it up. 'Oh, go ahead. I have to get to class anyway. Hope to see you around' I said and smiled. 'I hope so too' Allison answered and gave a smile in return.

I walked inside school and hurried myself into class. Maybe I could say that I had a flat tire and it took longer to walk than expected.

* * *

The bell rang and I made my way to the lacrosse practice. Scott assured me that he would be chosen first line this year so I didn't want to miss that. I sat down on the bench next to Stiles.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Lydia Martin met Allison. Both of them were sitting on the bleachers. 'Miss McCall, what are you doing here?' Coach Finstock walked up to me. 'Umh, just watching my big bro play coach.' I said, knowing that this bench was only for the team. He looked at me and then motioned to the bleachers behind me. 'Oh come on coach. It's just a practice. If it were a game…' 'Fine, whatever. I don't want to listen to your whining about wanting to see your brother play. I'll give you this one this time because it'll be probably be the only time that spot on the bench will be free. I'm highly doubting that your brother will make it.' Finstock turned away from us. 'You wait and see mister. He practices a hell of a lot this summer' I said even though I was doubting a bit myself.

Miracle after miracle happened. Scott was placed in the goal and he _caught_ the balls. He even caught Jackson's attempt on a goal. Everybody's mind was blown, including Scott's. He knew he had been practicing so he had improved a bit, but not _this _much. Anyway, at least he now had a shot on being chosen for first line.

* * *

It was only one day into the school year and already I was doing Scott a favor. He lost his inhaler and asked me to go get it for him. And the lovely sister I am, agreed. In return he promised to do the dishes the rest of the week.

So here I was, in the woods looking for a damn inhaler. While searching, I wasn't looking where I was going and suddenly I saw a pair of dark boots in front of me. I looked up and looked straight into a pair of greenish eyes of an _extremely _handsome guy.

'What are you doing here?' He said, his voice sounding hostile. I stumbled backwards, he came forward. 'Umh, I eh…' I didn't know what to say, but honestly, this dude was pretty intimidating. 'This is private property' the guy said, getting his hands out of his pockets, looking at me as if I did something very wrong. 'Oh, sorry man. I didn't know. I'll leave but –' my voice sounded very insecure ' I was kinda looking for something. But never mind I'll just-'

The guy cut me off by throwing something at me. I caught it. He came closer to me. 'Don't come here again' he said 'it's dangerous.' With those words he walked away, into the woods.

I stared at him until he was out of sight. Finally I opened my hands looking at what he threw at me.

It was Scott's inhaler.

* * *

**_AN: So, this is my very first Fanfic. I just have this idea in my head and I need to write it down. This first chapter is not that strong, but I'd love to continue this. This story is going to follow the TW plot, but I'll add some twists and sometimes changes the original scenes._**

**_A review would be nice, but I'll upload the second chapter either way._**


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf Moon pt 2

**_"_****_Wolf Moon" pt. 2_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf_**

Later that night I went to the Animal Clinic to return Scott his inhaler. I had thought about the stranger a lot since I got home. Who was he? He looked as someone in his early 20s, why were the woods his private property? I parked my bike in front of the clinic and knocked on the door, Scott probably already locked up.

'Ronnie, hey. What are you doing here?' Scott let me in and I walked past him, it had started to rain. 'Just here to return your inhaler' I said, handing over the inhaler. 'Thanks! So glad you found it. Mom would've killed me if I had lost it again.' Carefully he brushed off any dirt that was left on it. 'I was lucky. Some guy found it before me and gave it to me. Said I was trespassing'

We walked to the office, passing the 'Cat Clinic'. 'What's up with the cats tonight?' I asked, referring to the loud noises they were making. 'I don't know, they wouldn't let me feed them'.

Suddenly there was loud knocking on the door. We both looked up. 'Give me the key, I'll go check it out. You go ahead with your cleaning duty' Scott handed me the key of the front door.

The knocking got louder and I fastened my pace. Through the glass I could see Allison, completely wet because of the rain. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. Quickly I opened to door, Allison immediately started talking: 'It came out of nowhere and I-I-didn't see him. It was just there. And now –I don't know- just, oh my god-' Allison was talking very fast and stuttering, because of the shock _and _because it was very wet. 'Allison, what's wrong? What happened?' I tried to calm her down. 'I-I hit him. He's in my car' She said and started to walk backwards, towards her car. _Oh, she meant an animal. Forgot I was at a animal clinic_. 'Scot!' I yelled 'Get over here, Allison needs you' I was highly convinced that if Allison needed him, he would come straight away. Not only had he told me about the fact that she actually talked to him, that they had a legit conversation (which is extremely rare for Scott seeing as he is a bit socially awkward especially with girls) but I also saw the way he and Allison smiled at each other. Scott came running out the office and rushed passed me.

Little later, Allison, Scott and I surrounded the hurt dog. Scott placed him on treatment table. 'Is it bad?' Allison asked, still shivering from the rain. 'I think he broke his paw. It hurts, but I know how to treat it' Scott answered, observing the dog while softly patting it's back.

'I have a sweater in my bag if you want to get out of those wet clothes' I offered. Allison gave me a soft nod and smile. I zipped open my back and handed her my navy blue Beacon Hills High hoodie. Allison gratefully accepted it and went to change outside.

I looked over at Scott, who should be busy with the dog at that moment, but I saw that he fixed his attention elsewhere. I followed his gaze and saw that Allison was standing with her back towards us. Allison started to take her wet shirt off and I saw Scott staring at her naked back. 'Ronnie!' He exclaimed when I smacked the back of his head. 'What the hell was that for ?' He said rubbing the back of his head. 'It's not nice to stare Scotty' I smiled innocently.

Allison came back into the room. I decided to give the kids some alone time.

* * *

I was just about to leave the clinic when Allison came out. 'Hey, want me to give you a ride? Seems like it's not gonna stop raining any time soon' Allison offered. 'That'd be great, thanks' I slipped my bike key back into my pocket and followed Allison to her car.

'So, Scott is your brother?' Allison started once we were driving. 'Yep. He's almost a year older as me.' I answered. 'But you're a sophomore, how's that possible?' We turned left.

'My teacher in kindergarten made me skip a grade, she said I would suit better in a different grade. So it's not like I'm super smart or anything, just coincidence' I said and Allison nodded in understanding. 'So you and my brother seem to be getting along quite well aren't you?' I asked, Allison started to blush. 'Yeah, he's really nice' she turned right 'he asked if I wanted to go to a party with him this Friday'. 'Lydia Martin's party?' I couldn't imagine Scott being invited to a party like that. 'Yeah, that's the one. He said her parties are always great' _How could he know, he never went to one_. 'That's true. Her parties are always a huge talk.'

Allison pulled up to my driveway. I went to open the door, 'thanks again for the ride. You spared my clothes to get all wet'. She smiled, 'see it as a thanks for you lending me your hoodie. Which you'll get back tomorrow of course'. 'See you tomorrow Allison' I said closing the door.

I unlocked the front door, being the first to come home. Scott was most likely on his way back home from the clinic and mom had texted earlier that day saying that she was working late.

I grabbed my laptop from the breakfast table and settled myself onto my bed. I put on one of my favorite movies: Grease. I had put it on max volume, singing along with the songs, not hearing Scott come home. The movie ended late, so afterwards I fell in a deep sleep also not hearing Scott leave again.

I woke up to his room being empty, later to find out he took an early morning swim in the neighbors' pool.

* * *

The next day I was wandering around in school during my free period together with Erica, one of my closer friends. She had to get some books out of her locker so we went to the hallway. There I saw Scott at his own locker. I went to talk to him but stopped when I saw Jackson walk up. _This is gonna be fun_, I thought as Scott and Jackson weren't best friends especially after Scott caught Jackson's ball during lacrosse.

It seems as if Jackson was angry about something, wanting an answer out of Scott. Erica finished getting her books and we were about to walk off when Jackson held Scott up against the lockers. Time to interfere.

'Scott, hey!' I went over there, both boys looked up. 'What's going on here?' I said, motioning to Jackson's hand that were still holding up Scott. 'This, oh, uh nothing. Right McCall?' Jackson looked my brother straight in the eye. 'Yeah, duh, this is just team bonding' Scott said, shrugging Jackson's hands off him. I looked at Jackson suspiciously, the guy bugged me. 'Whatever, I have to go to practice.' With that, Jackson left. 'Bonding, seriously?' I questioned him. 'It was nothing Ronnie. He was just asking me about some juice'. _Juice? _

'What the hell does that mean?' I picked up his bag that had fallen out of his hands when Jackson held him up. 'I don't know, you tell me' Scott said, closed his locker, took his bag from me and walked off to practice. _Ooh right "juice"_. 'Wait! Does he think you're on drugs?' I yelled after Scott. No reaction. _Rude_.

Erica was still waiting for me, I turned back to her and held my hands up when she asked what the hell that was about.

* * *

Another lacrosse practice. Why do I even go to these? Erica and I sat down on the bleachers.

'Hey Veronica' I heard behind me. I turned to see Allison sitting next to Lydia who was waving to Jackson. 'Oh, hi Allison. Have you met my friend Erica yet?' I introduced Erica to Allison. Erica was a shy girl. She didn't have much friends and many people even think it's weird she and I are friends seeing as we almost are each other's opposites. Truth is, Erica is epileptic and this one time she got a seizure when I was working on a lab report with her. I totally freaked out, not knowing what to do. Erica lost control over her muscles and she was shaking franticly. All I could think of at that moment was to get her on her bed. She had once told me not to freak out whenever she had a seizure, that it would all be over soon. After I had placed her on her bed, she passed out. When she woke up, we talked. Or more so, I asked her a lot of questions about epilepsy and she answered them all. At that point I found out how hard it must be to lose control over yourself sometimes. She told me that the reason of her shyness was that she didn't want to get people to close. She never wanted to spent too much time with someone because she was afraid that they would see her having a seizure.

Erica and I bonded that night, and we had become very close after that.

'Before I forget, here you go' Allison pulled my hoodie out her bag and handed it to me. I wanted to say something but suddenly there was screaming because of what was happening on the field. I turned to watch and saw Scott doing the most incredible stunts I'd even seen.

I was truly amazed when he made a high jump over two guys and ending with making an awesome goal. He made the team. Maybe he _is _on "juice".

* * *

Lydia invited me to her party. After Scott made that awesome goal, she seemed more than willing to have me at her party. So here I was, in my room trying to decide what to wear.

Lydia and I used to be quite good friends, but after she got together with Jackson things started to change and our friendship faded. We used to be average students, now she is she extreme popular one and I'm like, still average.

'Oh you look beautiful sweetie' my mom walked in. I smiled, 'thanks mom'.

'So, did you hear that our little Scotty has a date?' I smirked. 'I am older Ronnie!' I heard him yell. 'I have. He just told me. Is she nice?' Mom asked curiously. 'She's very nice, and sweet. Also quite pretty. Actually too pretty for Scott. Not really sure why she said yes' I said teasingly. 'Hey! Your brother is a huge catch! Allison is a lucky girl' Mom threw my jacket in my face 'You get ready to leave, Scott has the car and is taking you'.

* * *

Lydia's house was already crowded with people when we arrived. Scott and Allison soon left me alone to say hi to Lydia and to dance. I went to get something to drink and spotted some girls from my field hockey team. Field hockey wasn't a very big thing and almost everybody that wanted to get into the team, made it.

I walked over there with my drink and we started to dance. I never was a real big fan of dancing but neither were these girls so that made is less awkward.

'Ronnie, isn't that your brother Scott?' Hilly suddenly said, pointing towards my brother trying to make it through the crowd while clutching his head. 'Yeah, you're right. Let me check on him' I excused myself and started to follow Scott. 'Scott! Hey!' I followed him outside, watched as he got in mom's car and drove off. 'Yo! Scott! Wait, you're my ride!' I yelled.

'You need a ride back home?' A deep voice from behind me made me turn around. 'I'm headed out anyway' It was the guy from the woods. 'Oh, that'd be great thanks. Let me text my friend' I said.

**_Scott took off. I've got a ride home, you'll be okay? –Ronnie_**

A few seconds later:

**_Lydia offered me to stay over. Text me when you know what's up with Scott?_**

'Okay, I'm ready to go' I said to the guy. I followed him to his car, which appeared to be a black Camaro. This car had sexiness written all over it. We both got in and we only talked when I gave him the directions to my home. Few minutes later he pulled up in front of my house. 'Thanks again for the ride, highly appreciated.' He just nodded in response. 'Okay well then, goodnight' I opened the door and left. I walked up my door when I realized something.

'Wait! My jacket!'

* * *

I went upstairs, only to see Stiles standing in front of Scott's room. 'O hey Stiles. Is Scott okay? He just took off' Stiles' head shot up when he heard me and for some reason he seemed relieved. 'Scott! Hey! Dude, Veronica's okay! Nothing's wrong!' He started banging on his door, no reaction came. 'Duh, of course I'm okay. Although the guy that took me home could've been a serial killer and murdered me. That faith then could've been avoided if Scott just had taken me home, _but _the dude was really nice and didn't make any comments that made him look like a psychopath as we only said a limit of twelve sentences, most of them coming from me'. I tried Scott's doorknob. Locked. _Weird, he usually doesn't do that_. 'I guess he just had a headache or something. I'm off to bed. You know where the key is, make sure you lock up' I said.

I walked into my room and stared out my window. It was a full moon.

I heard a wolf howling and saw something running in the bushes. It looked like an animal.

_Probably a werewolf_, I thought and smirked at that thought. I might be a sucker for supernatural themed books and movies, but no way those creatures existed.

* * *

**_AN: Okay so, a massive thank you to the ones that added this story to their favorites and followed it. Also thank you Guest reviewer Melanie for placing my first ever review!_**

**_I want to apologize if you came across any spelling or grammar mistakes. English is not my native language. If you come across something, please let me know._**


	3. Chapter 3: Second Chance at First Line

**_"_****_Second Chance at First Line"_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf_**

Scott and I were walking through school. I was walking him to the locker room. All day he has been acting strange, whenever I talked to him he took very long to respond. When he then finally responded everything I got was a 'yeah', 'right' or 'sure'.

Maybe he would get his edge back after playing a bit of lacrosse. 'So after lacrosse, you're gonna help me with my math homework?' I asked him. 'Mmm' is what I got. We stopped in front of the locker room. 'Scott, you have to stop being so strange. You get out on that field, and show them why you are first line okay?' I said, softly pushing him into the locker room. 'See you Scotty' I gave him a final push and walked towards the library.

I was completely caught up in my book when somebody tapped my on the back. It was Hilly, from my field hockey team. 'Hey Hilly, what's up?' I said, closing my book. 'You might wanna check on your brother. He attacked Jackson on the field and then took off. He didn't look too well'. So I thanked Hilly, told her I would see her at practice this afternoon and rushed to the lacrosse field. There indeed was no sign of Scott _or _Stiles, but there were plenty of people surrounding Jackson. I went to join the circle.

Coach was helping Jackson with sitting upright while Jackson was clutching his shoulder. _What the hell did Scott do?_ 'Looks like somebody can't deal with the fact that somebody is better than him' Suddenly Lydia was standing next to me. 'I smell something called jeaulousy' I raised an eyebrow at what Lydia said. 'Jealousy? Seriously Lydia?' Lydia shrugged her shoulders. 'You know Scott, he wouldn't do this. Especially not because of jealousy'

'Then what's the reason for this? There was definitely some anger pointed towards _my_ boyfriend' Lydia made a hand gesture towards Jackson, who was now helped inside a car. 'I'm gonna join my boyfriend to his trip to the hospital to find out what your idiotic brother did to him' Lydia threw her hair over her shoulder and got inside the car. They drove off.

'That was a pretty rough game over there' I turn to my right and see the guy who gave me a lift. 'Oh, hey. You – umh yeah..-' I grabbed a breath, what the hell was this dude doing here, he doesn't go here '- I suppose it was. I only came because I heard my brother caused some trouble'. I stood uncomfortably, changing a leg to lean on every second. 'He hit that guy pretty hard' the guy said. 'Yeah, so I've heard. It's weird, Scott's never like that usually. He's been acting strange the last few days though so I guess it just had to come out in some way eventually'. 'Acting strange? How?' The guy asked interested. 'Just mood swings. If he had been a girl, it probably would've been the time of the month' I tried to joke, but I didn't like this _at all_. Scott was indeed acting weird and he did have mood swings, but I didn't think it was just something that came out of the blue. He used to be very open and talkative, especially towards me. 'I think I should go check on him' I was about to turn around when the guy placed his hand on my shoulder. 'Do you think that's smart? Don't you think he's gonna need a bit time to cool off?' Something in his voice made him sound very demanding, as if he didn't want me to go help Scott. 'I think I'll manage, thanks' I brushed his hand off my shoulder.

On my way to the locker room, I prepared a huge lecture for Scott about how violence is never an option when it came to winning and I was ready to say the first word as soon as I entered the locker room. But instead of finding Scott and Stiles, I found an empty locker room and an used fire extinguisher laying on the floor.

* * *

I took a shower after I came home from my practice. I changed into my grey sweatpants and sweater, tied my hair into a bun and went to say bye to my mom. Mom was in Scott's room, so I waited outside. I raised my eyebrow when mom asked Scott about taking drugs, then I giggled after Scott asked mom if she ever had taken drugs. 'What are you laughing at lady?' Mom asked when she came out. 'Have you ever?' I said, smiling widely. 'Have I ever what?'

'Taken drugs?' Again, mom was quiet for a few seconds, just as she was with Scott. 'We are not discussing this now' she said and went downstairs. 'So, you mean that there _is _something to discuss?' I yelled after her.

I went into my room, cleaning up dirty clothes and making sure my floor was somehow visible again. My Cinderella-mood was interrupted by a loud bang against Scott's wall, that was linked to my room.

'Scott?' I knocked on his wide open door. Scott was sitting against his wall, breathing heavily. 'Scott, is everything okay?' He looked up, confused and surprised I was there. He nodded, still breathing heavily. I knew Scott as a severe asthmatic boy, so I thought he was having an asthma attack. His backpack was in the corner, so I searched through his backpack, looking for his inhaler. Usually he always kept his inhaler in his backpack. 'Scott, I can't find your inhaler! Where is it?' I said, getting a bit stressed out even though Scott's breathing had become less heavy. 'It's not-' Scott breathed '- an asthma attack'. Scott sat up straight, stretched his back and started to breath regular again. I was confused, did he just _control_ an asthma attack? 'I just freaked out of a clip Stiles send me'. He stood up and closed the window. I never noticed it was even open. 'I thought you loved horror kind of stuff' I started walking towards the door. 'Yeah well, not anymore I guess' He opened a book and started reading it. 'Well, I'm off to bed. Make sure not to get any nightmares then, because I don't want to wake up to you screaming'

* * *

Erica and I had just made an appointment for studying when I opened my locker. I didn't find the books I was looking for, but I did find something else. My jacket. The jacket that I left in the car of the hot stranger after Lydia's party. I looked around, the hallway was just about empty and no way the janitor would've opened my locked for a guy that looked as if he was in his twenties. I looked around once again, turned around and then, there was Stiles. 'Jesus Stiles!' I grabbed my chest and almost let the jacket slip through my hands. 'You scared me!' Stiles grinned. 'So are you happy?' I asked Stiles. He looked at me confused. 'That Scott is going to join you on the bench tomorrow I mean' I closed my locker and we started walking. 'Oh he told you about not playing tomorrow?' Stiles asked, I nodded in response. 'What was your reaction?' Stiles asked curiously. I shrugged. 'I slapped the back of his head and told him he was a moron. I mean, he told me he didn't want to play because he hurt Jackson. He was afraid that he might do it again. I told him that then he could quit lacrosse all together seeing as hurting someone during lacrosse is just inevitable'.

'Coach said the same thing. He said that if Scott doesn't play, he's off the team. So Scott plays' Stiles said. 'Great!' I smiled, I like watching my brother play. 'Look who's coming' I said, nodding my head towards Scott, who was approaching.

'How did you get your jacket back?' Scott asked, in a concerned tone. 'Eh, I don't know actually. I forgot it in the car of the guy that drove me home after the party and well, just, here is is. I-' Scott cut me off 'How much did you talk to that _guy_?' He asked. The facial expression Scott made was weird: it was concerned yet angry. 'Not much at all, just the way back home. Why would you- ' Again, he cut me off. 'Don't talk to him anymore okay? He's dangerous' He said, now he got more demanding. 'Scott, what are you saying? Do you know him?' I was getting more and more confused. How could Scott know that guy was dangerous when I didn't even know his name? 'I just do! Okay, Ronnie you have to stay away from him!'

'Scott, you are not making sense. I don't have time for this, I made plans with Erica' I said, walking away from him. 'Ronnie!' I heard, but I didn't bother to listen. Scott would have to come up with some solid proof to back up his statement.

* * *

'Scott, what are you doing?' Scott was sitting behind his desk, trying to do _something _with his lacrosse stick. 'My net is broken, trying to fix it' He said, not looking up from his work. I checked out the damage. 'What happened to it? Did a dog or something get to it?' I sat down behind him on his bed. 'Something like that' He said and returned to his job.

He just finished up when Stiles came barging in. 'What did you find' almost trip 'how did you find it?' second almost trip 'where did you find it?' and solid position has been achieved.

Then he noticed me. 'O, hey Ronnie' I nodded. Both guys looked at me. 'O, you want me to leave?' Both nodded. 'Sure, I'll eh, just- ' slowly and awkwardly I made my way to the door '-leave you to boys to discussing _it_, whatever _it _may be'. They followed me until I was outside the door, then Scott closed it for me. I listened in on their conversation for a moment.

'I found something at Derek Hale's'.

_Who the hell is Derek Hale?_

* * *

**_AN: I can't believe how many views I've gotten! Many people only care for reviews and followers, but I think that views are also great! Now I know that people take the time to click on this story!_**

**_Well, hope you guys like it so far. Second part of this episode is up a.s.a.p!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Second Chance at First Line 2

**_"_****_Second Chance at First Line" pt. 2_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf_**

"Wait here, I'll be right back" Erica said and she disappeared into the doctor's office. She had to get her medicines, so I joined her to the hospital and figured I could say hi to my mom.

"Mom! Hi" My mom walked by and noticed me when I called her. "Veronica? Sweetie, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Oh nothing. Erica had to get some of her medicines so I came with her". "Well that's nice of you. I have to go now, some old lady fell of the stairs" she gave me a kiss on the forehead "oh and before I forget, I'm going straight to the game tomorrow after I'm done here. I called the Sheriff and he's okay with taking you, so if you just go to the station he'll take you there". "Okay, I'll do that" Mom took her clipboard and walked off.

"Well, if it isn't the sister of the guy who dislocated my shoulder" I turned around to see Jackson. "Jackson, hi. How's your shoulder?' I said nodding towards his shoulder. 'I'll live. I can play tomorrow, so that's good" I nodded. I never disliked Jackson as much as Scott did. Sure the guy could be a douche, but he had always been nice to me.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Jackson asked. "To the game you mean?" I asked, he nodded. "Yeah, I am. Normally I've to-" Lydia stepped in. "Hi Jackson!" She gave him a loving smile. "Veronica" She said.

"Lydia" I said.

Then we both gave each other a little nod.

We said nothing, Jackson looked between us awkwardly.

"I'll leave you two to it then" I turned around. Not two seconds had passed and I could already hear the sound of Lydia and Jackson making out.

I frowned when I noticed Stiles reading a booklet about the menstrual cycle. I decided to ignore it because then Erica came out with her medication.

* * *

I walked into the police station. I was early, the sheriff would most probably not be ready to leave for the game yet. 'Hi Veronica, the Sheriff left me a note, you can go wait in his office' the lady behind the counter, Marge, said. People knew me here, I came here quite often. The sheriff was a father figure for me. I never blamed my mother for divorcing my dad, for taking away a father figure because the sheriff had always been there for Scott and me.

I passed the holding cells and saw the stranger I had now spoken to a few times. I kept on walking. _Wait what?_ I walked backwards and peeked inside the room with the holding cells again. It was that dude.

"Do you need something?" He suddenly said. How could he have heard me if he was standing with his back towards me? He turned around.

"See you've got your jacket back" He said. I snapped out of my little trance. "Yes, I do. Thanks for returning it" I tugged my jacket around me.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously. Sure he looked like a bad boy, but that didn't make it any less interesting.

"Why is that any of your business?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. I stared at him. He was waiting for a reply but I didn't know one. It indeed wasn't any of my business.

"Just that uhm…you know. You uhm-" I played with the hem of my shirt. "Well?"

"You know-" he took a step towards me, my heart raced a bit. Then I heard footsteps approaching.

"Veronica!" The sheriff. "Are you ready to go?" He was coming. I was sure he wouldn't be pleased if he saw me talking to one of his prisoners, so I turned to the door. Before I walked out of the room, I turned my head to the 'prisoner'. "This conversation isn't over" I said and I was sure I saw a smirk on his face.

"Veronica, there you are" I heard the sheriff say from behind me. "Hi sheriff Stilinski-" we hugged "ready to go?" I zipped up my jacket. "Just a moment Veronica. Got something small to do, be back in a sec" the sheriff said and went into the room I just came from. I followed him and stopped just behind the door so I could easily hear what the sheriff had to say. I knew that there only was one person imprisoned at the moment and this would be my way to find out why he was here.

"I am very sorry mr. Hale. There has been a mix up, there was wolf hair found on the victim's body. You're not our guy. I'll get an agent to release you" _Hale_. That name sounded very familiar. Not sure where I got it from though.

I quickly turned my back to the door when the sheriff came, to make him believe I wasn't listening in although he probably already though I did.

"Now I'm ready to go" he said.

On our way out he told Marge, from behind the counter, to 'release the prisoner'.

* * *

Once at the game, I sat next to my mom. She briefly gave me a summary of what happened so far; Scott hadn't touched a ball. Nobody passed to him either.

Suddenly, Jackson and an opponent crash into each other and the ball falls into Scott's direction. Scott spotted it, picked it up and ran towards the goal.

On the way there, there were a few opponents standing in his way. I already sat back, thinking he wouldn't be able to pass those. The exact opposite happened: Scott made an astonishing jump over two opponents, dodged two others and finished off with a goal. That goal! Scott shot the ball with _so _much power that it went straight through the net of the goalie's stick.

I jumped up. Screamed, cheered and watched in amazement. "O my god! Ronnie, did you see that?!" Mom was just as surprised as me. I nodded, while smiling widely.

We sat back in our seats. We still needed one more goal and then we would win the first game of the year.

Less than a minute on the clock. Still in need of one goal. Jackson was being selfish and not passing to Scott.

However, Scott got the ball when an opponent _deliberately _passed him the ball. _20 seconds_.

Scott stood in front of the goal, holding the ball in his stick. I was chewing my lip because of the nerves. "Come on.." I heard my mom say. _10 seconds_. Jeez Scott do something!

Finally, he made a move.

The crowd went crazy. In no-time the bleachers were empty and surrounding the winning lacrosse team. Scott made the winning goal.

I shot up and searched the crowd for Scott, only to see him leaving. Allison also saw it. She gave me a confused look. Didn't he want to celebrate? "I'll go check on him" Allison said. I nodded.

Soon the party was taken elsewhere. I stayed at the field to wait for Scott and Allison to return. Stiles also left to see if Scott was okay, Stiles seemed pretty confused.

For some reason, Jackson was also on the field. In the middle of the field actually.

"Good game tonight" I said when I reached him. He looked up, slightly surprised I would say something like that even though it was clear he didn't like Scott playing tonight.

Jackson was holding a lacrosse glove. "Who's is that?"I asked. "Your brother's" He said.

The finger tops of the gloves were ripped open, as if Scott's nails made a hole in them.

Jackson and I shared a confused look. "There is something weird going on with your brother Veronica" Jackson said, handing me the glove. "What do you mean?" I asked, examining the glove. "You know what I mean. Somebody cannot simply be that good at a sport that needs a lot of practice and talent. And the strength that he suddenly has. I mean, he ruined the net of that goalie" Jackson got me thinking. Scott indeed was acting a bit strange lately. I just thought it was because he made first line and stuff with Allison. "I get where you are going" I said. I looked at Jackson, but he was looking to something else. I followed his gaze.

Him, _again_. He gave us an intimidating look. Then, without saying a thing, he left, leaving both Jackson and I behind.

"Who was that?" Jackson asked. I sighed. "I wish I knew" I said.

Back in my room, I was relaxing on my bed when Scott came in. "We kissed" He stammered. "Where were you after the game?" I said, giving him a suspicious look. "I kissed her" Again, the stammering. "She kissed me" Scott was smiling widely. "Who kissed? You and Allison?"

Scott nodded, he sat next to me on my bed. "It was amazing Ronnie".

"Well congratulations big bro. But why did you leave so soon? I didn't even get a chance to congratulate you on that kickass goal you made" I tickled his side to get his attention. No reaction. Bet he's still with Allison in his mind. Scott sighed deeply, not one out of annoyance but one out of satisfaction.

There was absolutely no getting sense out of this guy tonight.

* * *

**_Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, I had some trouble with writing this part of the episode. Hope it came out okay._**

**_A question some of your had was if Ronnie will ever find out about werewolves. To simply answer your question: yes, she will. But first I want to get her in some werewolf trouble without her knowing the trouble is due to the werewolves._**

**_Also, in a lot of OC fanfics, the OC finds out really easily and is okay with it straight away. I'm planning on doing it a little bit differently, but you'll find out._**

**_Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed this story! _**

**_Next chapter will be longer!_**

**_Also, I've got a little question for you: would you like me to update the episodes in two chapters, like I'm doing now, and then the updates will come faster after each other or would you like the episodes to be in one chapter (the chapters will be longer then) but then it will take me longer to update. You pick._**

**_If I get no reaction on that question, I'll update as I'm doing now: 2 chapters per episode_**


	5. Chapter 5: Pack Mentality

**_"_****_Pack Mentality"_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf_**

My alarm clock that morning was Scott. He had a nightmare. He has those quite often these days, only this time it was worse. He was sweating, breathing heavily and looked scared. "Bad dream?" I asked while tugging a hair out his sweaty face. He nodded and held his head in his hands, trying to calm down his breathing. "Want to talk about it?" I said rubbing over his back. "No, it just seemed very real. That's all" Scott said. "It's over now" I rubbed his head "I'm going to get dressed. Can I get a ride with you and Stiles?". "Sure, he'll be here in 30 minutes".

* * *

The ride to school was awkward. It was _very _obvious that Scott and Stiles wanted to talk about something without me there. So when we arrived at school, I quickly gave Stiles a thanks for the ride and left the two boys alone.

"Ronnie! Come check this out!" Cindy, from my team, waved at me. "Hi Cindy, what's up?" I said. "This..' Cindy dragged me towards a window "..is what's up!" She then pointed to something behind the window. "My god" I mumbled. On the school bus car park, there was one school bus parked. The back of it was torn open, literally ripped open, and the opening was surrounded with blood. The seats in the back were also damaged and covered in blood. Even the ground had blood spatters on it. "Do they know what happened?" I asked Cindy. She shook her head and shoulders. "They don't know yet. They haven't found any witnesses yet either" she answered. "But anyway, I'll see you at lunch" Cindy said and walked off. I stared at the destroyed bus for a moment and then turned around, only to be bumped over by Scott. "Geez Scott! Watch out will ya!" I said because I dropped my bag. "Have you seen Allison?" He asked, looking around frantically. "No I haven't seen _Allison_" I said, getting annoyed with Scott's behavior. Scott picked up my bag, as an apology, and then left to look for Allison again. I sighed, it seemed as if Allison was the only thing Scott could think about these days.

Once at my locker, I saw Scott again. Looked like he still hadn't found Allison yet. I opened my locker and got some books out. I smiled when I looked at the picture I had on the inside of my locker door: it was a picture of Scott and me, taken last summer. Mom was on the background, photobombing.

My happy thoughts were brutally interrupted by a loud noise behind me. I wasn't the only one who heard it, some other students also stopped with what they were doing. A locker was smashed in, the locker door barely hanging on its hinges. What confused me the most, was that Scott stood, with a clenched fist, in front the locker. Scott looked around, just as surprised as I was, that he just _smashed _ in a random locker. But I wasn't bothered to ask Scott about it, seeing as he left before I could even make my way over there.

I got my books and closed my locked when I heard the bell ring.

As strange as I thought it was that Scott smashed in a locker, I couldn't help but smile when I saw Jackson examine his destroyed locker. Looks like Scott picked the right one to demolish.

Coach Finstock, economics, gave Cindy and me the assignment to copy some documents. After finished with that, Cindy and I decided to go on a little adventure. Meaning, we went to the 'crime scene', because that was what the attacked bus was called on school.

We were sitting on a bench nearby the bus. Some cops already had given us some stares, wondering why we were here. Others looked annoyed because they didn't like people peeking around on their crime scenes.

However, they lost their attention for us as soon as somebody called out for backup and an ambulance. Cindy and I sprang up out of curiosity, aching to know what they found, but an officer held us back.

"I think they found a body" Cindy whispered. I gave her a weird look, but she nodded to a different direction. Something that looked like a trash bag, only too long to be a trash bag, was driven towards the ambulance. So they did find a body. "Who do you think it could be?" I whispered over to Cindy.

The attention of the cop holding us back was now on the body, Cindy and I could easily get closer.

Something I regret doing. The moment we got closer, the body in the body bag shot upright, causing Cindy and me _and _the rest of the surrounding people to scream and stumble backwards. But as easily scared I am, I fell backwards while holding my heart. Cindy helped me up and we watched as the wounded and traumatized man was carried into the ambulance.

"O my god. What the hell?!" I exclaimed when I finally stood stable again. Cindy didn't replay, only had a shocked look on her face.

"McCall! Jameson!" Finstock, guess we weren't the only one who saw this weird reincarnation incident. "Get your asses back here!"

I could smell food when I came home from Erica. "Did you cook?" I asked confused when I saw Scott in the kitchen. "Does delivery count?" He held up a bag of Chinese food. I rolled with my eyes. "And now, I'm gonna deliver this to mom" he picked up his bike key "want to join?". "Sure" Scott and me hadn't spend time together since school started, so I kinda looked forward to socializing with him.

* * *

I hopped of Scott's bike and handed him the Chinese food. "So, how are things going with Allison?" I asked, teasingly poking him in his side. "Good, I guess, she's really sweet" he blushed "I have a date with her tomorrow tonight". "Really? What's the plan?" We walked through the hospital doors. "Jackson and Lydia are joining us" he said. "Ouch, not the best company to have a date with" I said. "We're going bowling" he said, saying it cautiously. I started to grin. "Bowling? Scott, why did you say yes to that? You can't bowl. You're going to make a huge fool of yourself" I said. He sighed. "Hey, Scotty, I'm joking" I said when I saw how bummed he was about it. "No you're right, I can't bowl. I'm sure Jackson is going to embarrass me. What if Allison thinks I'm a loser after tonight?" He stopped walking after saying that as if he was picturing the situation in his mind.

"Hey, Scott, don't think so weird.." I gave him a supporting pat on the shoulder "..you know what, I'll stop by the bowling alley and when I see you are completely screwing up, I'll save you". "How?" He asked, not convinced that that could work. "I'll come up with something. Something like: 'there was an emergency at the clinic, Deaton wants you to come' or 'mom wants you home. She's really pissed about you going out even though there's a curfew'. I'm a master at lying when it's necessary Scott".

"Alright then. I'm glad I can count on you" He sounded a tiny bit less stressed.

"Are my beautiful, talented and wonderful children actually bringing me dinner?" Mom smiled and leaned over the desk when she saw us coming. "I thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria for tonight" Scott said smiling holding up the bag of food.

"You are the most thoughtful, loving, most conniving, little con artist. You are so not getting the car tomorrow night" Mom said. I smiled, Scott was so subtle when he wanted something of her. Scott however, looked really offended. "Mom" he said. "What?" mom said holding her hands up "there's a curfew, no car".

"But I will take this" she said and took the bag with Chinese food from Scott. "Love you" she said before leaving into a room. "Love you too" Scott sighed. We turned around, I hooked my arm through Scott's. "Sorry your little plan didn't work. You can still take her on your bike though" I said, annoying him. "Shut up Ronnie" he said, untangling our arms.

Abruptly, he stopped walking, as if he heard something. "Wait here" he said to me. My eyes followed him through the hallway. My eyebrows furrowed when I saw him entering a room. My god, what is he doing?

"Scott!" I yelled whispering when I entered the room he just disappeared in. Scott leaned over the bed of the patient. It was Mr. Meyers. He opened his eyes. "Mr. Meyers" Scott said a few times to get his attention. I came a bit closer, though I stayed behind Scotts back. Mr. Meyers had a confused look in his eyes, as if he was trying to remember something. His face was covered with severe bruises and some cuts, and he had a bandage on his head.

"Mr. Meyers" Scott tried once more. Mr. Meyers looked him right in the eye before he started to freak out. I let out a little scream and jumped backwards. Mr. Meyers grabbed Scott by his arms. Afraid of what a severe traumatized man could do to my brother, I went outside and called for a nurse. Too bad this nurse was my mom.

* * *

Back home, I was still a bit shaken up. "Why the hell did you go in there Scott?"I yelled at him. Scott didn't answer me, instead he took his jacket from the chair and headed towards the front door. "Hello?! You didn't have any reason to go into that mans room! And where the hell are you going?" Scott turned around, looking angry. "I'm just going out Ronnie. Going to see a friend. I also ordered some Chinese for us. You eat that" he opened the door "see you later Ronnie" Scott said and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Later that night, after I finished my Chinese dinner _alone_, I went to school for field hockey practice. Normally we wouldn't have practice at this hour, but because of the deal with the bus, the practice was canceled. The coach didn't want to keep up from practicing so he arranged a practice for us tonight.

I was last to leave the field. It had been a good practice even though the bright shining lamps sometimes made it hard to see the ball. That was also why I didn't prefer playing late at night. Well that, and school creeped me out at night.

I threw my sports bag over my shoulder and walked towards the parking lot. The rest of my team went into the dressing room but I was extremely tired so I wanted to get home as soon as possible. So I also took the fastest route to the parking lot; via the attacked bus. The police assured everybody that there were no more bodies lying around so I was not scared that I would find something strange.

I used my phones flashlight to light my way. Out of curiosity I aimed my flashlight at the bus.

_Huh. _I saw something move in there. I looked around me. Nobody. The girls were still inside. I walked closer to the bus. _Please don't be a bloody victim that the police missed, please_.

Then there was loud honking. It came from behind the large fence. I saw the person move faster inside the bus, however it was too dark to see who it was. More honking, more shining with my flashlight. Then I saw something, or I guessed it was the intruder, jump over the fence. The honking stopped and was replaced by a starting engine.

I ran towards the fence, trying to get a glimpse of the car before it completely drove off.

The flashlight on my phone was on maximum power, but it only cleared up a small part of the road behind the fence. Luckily there was a larger lamp hanging on the fence that reacted to movement. So when I came close to it, the whole road lit up.

That was when I saw it was Stiles jeep that drove off.

And where Stiles went, Scott followed.

* * *

**_So there were 3 responses on my previous question. 2 of them saying I should continue with 2 chapters per episode and the other one was for one big chapter. 2-1, so 2 chapters per episode it is. _**

**_Again, please tell me when you come across any mistakes language wise. Whenever I read a story, I can get really annoyed when there are mistakes so I can understand if you guys get annoyed if there are mistakes in this story._**


End file.
